


The Gift

by WarwomanWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings Sam a gift <br/> </p><p>Something I wrote four years ago on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Sam woke up alone in a motel room. Since his brother split a year ago to marry Lisa he's been alone. He doesn't mind being alone, but he often gets an ache in his heart for something that resembles happieness. And since theres no one left to fight, no other big bad things set on distroying the world he feels he should be able to have what his heart desires. But he guesses he's wrong.

He hears the all to fimilar sounds of angel wings, and he turns to see Cass standing there. He feel a pain in his heart. He honestly feels that the angel is here to tell him some bad news.

"Hello, Sam." He greeted with a tight smile avoid of any human emotion.

"Hey, Cass." Sam replies forcing a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Cass seems to be quiet for some time before answering the tall hunter, his hunter. "I have something for you, Sam."

Sam raises an eyebrow. He was just so unuse to Cass popping up these days, considering he hasn't laid his eyes on the angel in over a year. So he was taken back by the fact that Cass had something for him.

'"It's a gift. You deserve something after all you have given up to save all of this." Cass gestured around him.

Sam shrugged. "Its ok Cass you didn't have to get me anything."

Cass got silent again as the door slightly opened. "You can come in now." He called out.

Sam eyes got wide and he had to pinch his self when he saw the person that entered the room. She was as beautiful as the last time he saw her. He felt the tears well up in the corner of his eyes.

It was Jessica, the girl that he loved all them years ago. The girl that he had lost. And she was standing before him, and he was speechless.

"Hey, Sam." She had the biggest smile on her beautiful angelic face.

"Jess." He whispered almot to afraid to say anything as if it all could be just an illuisoin. Thats when he notice that the angel had left the room.

He was crying now. Jessica reached up and touched his face. "Its ok I'm here now." She whispered feeling the tears flow from her own eyes.

"Jess?" He repeated but this time as a question.

She smiled whipping her face with the back of her hand. "Its me, Sam. Cass brung me back." She answered.

"I missed you so much." Was his heart breaking response. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist not wanting an inch of space between them. He burried his face in her hair. He took in her sent. It wa just as good as he remebered it being.

"I miss you too. I'm not going anywhere this time." She reached up on her tip toes placing a light but lingering kiss to his lips.

"Neither am I." He held her. Reaching down to her level he kissed with a feirce passion and sadness.

He reminded his self that he had to thank Cass for the best gift ever.

Sam Winchester now had his happieness and now he was never letting her go.


End file.
